The goal of Phase I is to determine the feasibility of using the Medi-Monitor System for medication compliance monitoring, symptom monitoring, and patient education in patients with schizophrenia. The Medi-Monitor device consists of a small box. It has a series of five compartments for medication storage, a screen for displaying educational messages and buttons that patients or caregivers can push in answer to questions about current symptoms. Information entered into the Medi-Monitor is easily uploaded by connecting the Medi-Monitor to a cradle connected to a regular telephone line. In the Phase I feasibility study, 50 patients with schizophrenia will be recruited after they sign informed consent. Patients or their caregivers will be instructed in the use of the Medi-Monitor system. They will then utilize it during a two-month period for medication dispensing, education about the disease, and answering questions about symptoms. It is predicted that at least 75 percent of patients or their caregivers will be able to learn to correctly utilize the Medi-Monitor system and that at least 90 percent of those who are able to learn to use it will actually use it as directed over the two-month study period. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICTION: NOT AVAILABLE